


Which one?

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer, Timetravel2hogwarts



Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancestry test, Crookshanks is the devil rencarnated, Desi Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Good Walburga Black, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry's twin is not an a-hole, I know I said pre-canon will take only a few chapters but it's taking waaaayyyy tooooo looong!, I mean, I'm just figuring out if their grand entrance should be in year 1 year 2 or year 3, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multi, Newspaper clippings everywhere!, OMC is like a sibling to harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Slytherin Harry Potter, So many options!, Sort Of, Soulmates, They find out about horcruxes and destroy two, Traditions, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), also, but he's a good cat, harry goes to an orphanage, idk - Freeform, kreacher is a somewhat good elf, magic lore, no one knows who the chosen one is but all assume it's harry's twin, pre cannon will only be a few chapters, that's because I want a solid base, there will be the Hogwarts Founders in this fic, when his food bowl is empty that is, will add tags as the years continue, you could look at it that way if you want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Everyone knows what rubric the 'wrong boy who lived' tag follows:Dumbledore thinks Harry's twin killed Voldemort, James and Lily neglect Harry in favor of his twin and/or send him to the Dursley's. Harry finds out about his inheritance, yaddy yaddy ya da. He becomes an all powerful lord with multiple titles and so on.But in this fic, James and Lily die, Dumbledore thinks Hari's older twin, Chandra vanqished Voldemort BUT sends both of them to the Dursley's his thought process is that if the twins grew up together, Chandra would do anything to keep his 'baby brother' safe, including sacrificing himself to voldemort. So he paid the Dursley's to look after the twins.He's not wrong, they grow up and Chandra would do anything to keep his brother safe. Same with Hari. What Dumbledore wasn't counting on was the fact that the Dursley's would give away Hari to an orphanage and lie to him for years that the twins were happy and safe.At the orphanage, Hari hit's his head on a table and loses his memories.How will they react to each other at the Hogwarts express?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, other relationships are there
Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120478
Comments: 52
Kudos: 134





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom! Hope you like it.  
> I'm looking for a co-creator (because it's hard to work on two fanfics at the exact same time).  
> If your interested comment down below and we could talk about it.
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos or comment!
> 
> On with the show!

1/11/1981

**_You-Know-who Is No More! Killed by a One-year-old!_ **

**By Rita Seeker**

Yes you have read that correctly my dear readers! You-know-who is no more and the one to vanquish him was a mere baby called Chandra Fleamont Potter, heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. On the night of Halloween.

From what my sources say, The Potters went into hiding back in the month of January and their location was kept secure under the Fidulus charm. For those who do not know what the Fidulus charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak.

Unfortunately for the Potters, they’re Secret-Keeper betrayed them to you-know-who. This lead to you-know-who barging into the Potter’s dwelling in Godric Hallows and ending their lives as he stalked his way towards young Chandra Potter to kill him. 

What happens next baffles everyone, even Albus Dumbledore himself. Chandra was blasted with the killing curse by no other than you-know-who himself but miraculously survived with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead as a reminder of the event.

You-know-who on the other hand… well let’s just say the aurors found his battered body next to the crib. I would not go into further details my dear readers as the description would be so gruesome not even the most hardened heart would be able to handle it. 

Unfortunately for little Chandra, his parents, James and Lily Potter did not survive the confrontation with you-know-who and have moved on to a better place. However, we will not forget them, nor will we forget the countless other men and women who have died to stop this mad man and his fellow Death-eaters from harming innocent people all in the name of blood supremacy.

Continuation on page 2

For more on Death-eaters go to page 3

For more on the Potter Family go to page 4

**1/11/81**

**_Dear Petunia,_ **

**_I remember clearly like air and water the day you asked whether you would be able to join Hogwarts with your sister, I also remember the painful and anguished look on your face when I said you could not come. Over the years you grew bitter about Lily being magical while you were not and your relationship with your sister was never the same. Over the years you grew to spite her and the hate for Lily burned hot white._**

****

**_But I know that there is a part of you deep inside who loved her. Regretfully, that sister is gone. Lily Potter nee Evans is no more of this earth. Murdered by a foul creature that shall harm no more._ **

**_And thus, Petunia Dursley this is a request. The love you lost, the magic you always wanted, do try to see it in the babies- Chandra and Hari Potter- I now entrust to you. I am resourceful enough to find other venues of safety for this child, but this is my gift to the girl who once wanted to find magic in her life._ **

**_This is the last symbol of Lily Evans, the sister you loved and loathed. Treat them like you would your own. they will be protected under your care, a last promise left by your departed sister._ **

**_I shall trust you to care for the children of the sister you lost and raise them into proud wizards worthy of her legacy. Remember that - I believe in you._ **

**_Yours sincerely with warm regards,_ **

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ **

3/11/1981

**_Death-eater Sirius black betrayed the potters!_ **

**By Rita Seeker**

Yes my dear readers! The person who betrayed the Potters was none other than the notorious Sirius Black! The Blacks were always known to be the wrong sort of people anyone wanted to deal with as they were deeply involved with the Dark Arts. However, for years everyone believed Sirius Black was different from his ancestors. Turns out Black had deceived us all for years! Yes my dear readers! He was the potters’ secret keeper! He was the one who sold the potters’ to you-know-who!

Continuation on page 2

For more on Sirius Black turn to page 3

For more about the Black Family turn to page 5

14/2/82

**_Bagnold Resigns! Fudge steps In!_ **

**By Rita Seeker**

Last week my dear readers, Millicent Bagnold declared to the Wizimgot that she would be stepping down from the position of ‘Minister of Magic’ and wished to retire in Wales.

Fast forward a week and just yesterday Cornelius Fudge was sworn in as the new Minister of Magic. Albus Dumbledore was talking to Amelia Bones and was recorded saying ‘I have full support that young Cornelius will bring Magical Britain to a new day and age.’

Of course, that is Dumbledore's opinion. What do you think my dear readers? Will we be able to reach a new day and age under Fudge.

Continuation on page 2

For more on the Fudge family, turn to page 4 

13/3/82

_**Lucius Malfoy and others were under the Imperius curse!** _

_ By Rita Seeker _

During the Death Eater trials, when Lucius Malfoy as well as other Death Eaters were questioned under the effects of Vetrinisium, they claimed to be under the Imperatus the whole time! 

Imagine that my dear readers! Those poor people were under the Imperius curse the entire time! Forced to kill and commit all those other atrocities that would give most people nightmares to last a lifetime!

Now that we have come to know about this.

What will Wizimgot do to all these Mages? Will they put them in Azkaban For a crime they were forced to commit? Will justice prevail?

For more on Death Eaters, turn to page 3

For more on the Wizengamot, turn to page 5

12/5/82

**_Albus Dumbledore Pleads the public to forgive and forget!_ **

**By Rita Seeker**

Yesterday during Wizimgot Albus Dumbledore gave a speech in which he begged the Wizimgot to fully pardon those who were under the imperius curse, stating that ‘It was not they’re fault that they were forced to commit such atrocities’.

Many of them agreed with Dumbledore, however, there were many Lords and Ladies opposing the idea of pardoning these poor souls saying that ‘They are lying and found a way around the vetrinisium’.

How will we go about this my dear readers? All the Death Eaters that were under the imperius curse felt remorse. Some went a step further and decided to help rebuild the wizarding world, an example of this would be Lord Lucius Malfoy, he went above and beyond and donated money to ST Mungos, enough money to open a new ward and to keep it open for decades to come.

For more on Lucius Malfoy turn to page 15

8/9/82

**_Death Eater activity decreases! Where is Chandra potter?_ **

**By Rita Seeker**

My dear readers, it has been a while since my last article. But I bear good news! Death Eater activity has decreased by 80% and more than 60% of the Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban for life.

That’s good and all no doubt but a few of my colleagues (and I’m sure you’re also wondering) have been asking me:

‘Rita! Do you know where Chandra Potter is?’

To be honest with you my dear readers, I have no idea, but I have interviewed Albus Dumbledore on these very matters and he replied with a smile.

‘He’s in a safe place where no one with any sort of ill intent could harm him.’

So when the greatest wizard of the century said he was safe, I felt there was no need to search for him. Indeed, there are still uncaptured Death Eaters roaming the streets so I felt there was no need to search for our saviour's location: in case his location falls into the wrong hands.

More more on Albus Dumbledore, turn to page 6

  
  


**OC Introduction:**

Name: Regulus Articulus Black II

Parents: Regulus Articulus Black I and Rose Black nee Rosier

Background: Regulus I and Rose met at a magical pub (caters to magical beings such as wizards and vampires), they started to date for a while after they found out they were soulmates.

A few months later they got married, They did not tell anyone, not even their parents or closest friends for several security purposes. A few short months later, Rose became pregnant.

During the last few months of Rose's pregnancy, Regulus I died while retrieving the locket and later Rose died during childbirth and used her last breath to name her child.

Regulus II was placed in a muggle orphanage called ‘shining star orphanage’ after his mother’s death. He was hated by the other children and was referred to as a ‘freak’ by his peers. 

The adults never did anything, they felt this ‘aura’ of … something surrounding the child (his magic) and left Regulus II alone because the little child gave them the creeps. Because of this, Regulus II grew up alone, without friends.

Until he was seven years old.


	2. Separation, New Friends and Unknown Inheritances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm back with a new chapter!  
> I'm still looking for a co-writer so if your interested then please comment down below!  
> Without further adieu, on with the show!

‘Hey Charlie? Do you think we’ll ever get out of here?’ Harry Potter asked his twin. He looked at the thin slits of light falling onto their bodies. It was becoming brighter and brighter with every passing minute. His back arched and every inch of it throbbed in pain. The cupboard under the staircase only had so much space.

‘I don’t know Har. Try to get some sleep.’ Charles Potter gumbled out, his eyes squeezed shut. ‘It’s  probably  five o'clock in the morning. Aunt Petunia will let us out at seven. Get some sleep before then.’

‘I Didn’t mean to do it, I don’t know how it happened.’ Harry whispered. He felt a comforting warmth invade his mind. It felt as if Charles was giving him a mental hug.

Well, that’s how Harry would describe it if asked. It was a twin thing so it was hard to explain it to people who did not have a twin.

‘I know.’ Charles grumbled.

‘I swear!’ Harry whisper-yelled. ‘I don’t know how I got on top of the roof! It happened you know? Like mag-’

‘-Don’t say that word.’ Charles said in a tired voice, his eyes  slowly  opened. He looked so tired. He felt tired. ‘Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don’t like that word. You’ll get into even more trouble if they hear you say it.’

‘But they’re not here!  Just  you and me! So it shouldn’t matter.’

‘True but they might overhear. I don’t know what time it is so it could very well be seven and Aunt Petunia could be coming to let us out.’ he lied. Charles sighed and closed his eyes again, this conversation was useless. He tried going back to the weird dream he was having of a flying motorcycle. Though he loved his brother very much, he was not in the mood for his antics.

Harry nodded and started to think. What will happen now? The last time he did something so … freakish, Aunt Petunia locked them in the cupboard for three days.

Harry became lost in thought, will she lock them inside for even longer without food? Make them do even more chores? What if she kicks them out? Whenever one of them manages to do something freakish, both of them get punished. He didn’t want Charles to get punished for something he did. He would  gladly  take any punishment so Charles wouldn’t get it.

Harry’s eyes started to feel heavy, he’ll think about what his punishment might be after he had a quick nap.

* * *

‘Boy! Get in the car.’ Aunt Petunia shrieked as she manhandled Harry.

‘Where are we going?’ Harry said with wide eyes. He had a sinking feeling something bad.

Uncle Veron was near the doorway and was putting on his boots. ‘Your freaky brother won’t be coming,  just  you.’

‘Why?’ Charles spluttered out. He was right behind Harry and Aunt Petunia. He wanted to know what all the drama was about when his aunt decided to pull his brother out of the cupboard.  Normally  They  were locked  in for a couple of days. So it was a surprise when Aunt Petunia wanted only Harry to go somewhere and not Harry _and_ Charles.

‘That doesn’t matter.’ Uncle Vernon snapped.

‘Vernon! Inside voice! What will the neighbors think!’ Aunt Petunia whispered-yelled.

Uncle Vernon gave a loud sigh and smiled at Aunt Petunia. ‘Sorry Pet.’ He turned to look at the twins and had a menacing gleam in his eyes. ‘We were actually going to get Harry’s eyes checked. It’s been years since he last got new lens for his glasses.’

Charles didn’t like the look in his eyes and Harry felt panicky waves rolling out from Charles and wash over him.

* * *

In hindsight, they should have seen this coming. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never took him to an eye doctor. Aunt Petunia never got him real glasses before. His first and only pair  were fished  out of a charity bin.

So he shouldn’t have felt betrayed when instead of a hospital, Uncle Vernon drove him to an orphanage.

He couldn’t breathe. Tears glistened in his eyes. His breath hitched. What would Charlie think? He didn’t know Harry wasn’t going to get new glasses. He didn’t know where Harry actually was. What would Uncle Vernon tell his twin? The truth? Or would he say that Harry ran away. If he did say that, would Charlie believe him?

He better not, Harry knows his twin would never leave him. He would never leave his brother to go to this ‘Shining Star Orphanage’ even if someone gave him a million pounds.

Harry tried to feel Charles through their twin mental connection. He felt nothing, they were too far away for him to feel anything. Harry let out a silent sob, he was never so far away not to feel his twin.

His head felt empty, like there was only one person inside it.

The day he became eighteen, he would go back to his brother. They would buy an apartment somewhere in London and live out the rest of their days there. But that day was eleven years from now. Would his brother recognize him? Would Harry remember him? What if Charlie came for him but Harry forgets about him? Eleven years is a long time after all.

When he went to make friends with the children, they all steered clear of Harry, ignoring him. That hurt a lot. He didn’t even do anything yet! Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes. He missed his brother, he missed his twin, but above all, Harry missed his only friend.  He started to imagine what Charles felt when he would realize he would have the cupboard under the stairs all to himself . Harry was sure Charles would start panicking or something along those lines.

* * *

‘Where am I?’ Asked the boy.

‘Ah! You’re awake! Do you know where you are? Do you remember your name?’ A man asked him. He had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes while his face stretched and anchored into a kind expression. He looked like he was in his fifties and was  slightly  round in the belly.

The boy stopped to think about this question. Did he remember what happened? No, not at all. To be honest, he couldn’t remember anything at all, and by anything, he meant his life.  Just  flashes of light here and there.

As for his name. What was his name? Did he have a name? He started to think and he  slowly  started to remember. ‘I don’t remember anything but  I think  my name is Harry Potter. What happened? Where am I?’

The man smiled at him kindly. ‘Yes, your name is Harry Potter. You live at ‘Shining Star Orphanage’. You're here because you and a few of your friends were playing a bit rougher than usual. So you tripped on a rug and hit your head on a table. Do you remember your life before the fall?’

‘No.’ He said. ‘Can’t remember anything.’

The Doctor nodded his head and started to write down everything Harry had said onto a piece of paper.

* * *

‘Regulus! You have a new room mate.’ The Matron said. ‘Let’s hope this one will stay.’ She said under her breath.

The boy was thin and on the short side. He had brown skin, messy black hair and startling emerald green eyes.

‘H-hi.’ The boy stuttered out. ‘I’m H-harry P-potter.’

‘I’m Regulus Black.’ He sighed, wondering how long they would be roommates before Harry started to scream bloody murder at him .

For as long as he could remember he could do strange things. Like make things float in the air all by themselves, set things on fire and other things. Once he got so angry that Justin Madison (another orphan who was a bully and was two years older than Regulus) . The next day Justin woke up to find himself outside in a dumpster wearing nothing.  Absolutely  nothing.

No one could link it to Regulus but they all avoided him after that, even Justin.

Regulus looked at Harry one more time. _How long will he stay here for? Doesn’t look like much, probably just_ _for the weekend_.

* * *

‘Quick Reggie! They’re gaining on us!’ An eight-year-old Harry Potter yelled at the top of his voice as he raced past several shops.

‘Moron, do you think I don't know that?’ Regulus Black shouted back at him. They were both roughly the same age, both went to the same school, both lived in the same orphanage. Both treated like outcasts. 

And both were currently running for their lives from school bullies.

He had only known Harry for a year but he felt as if he knew him since forever. He was like a brother to Regulus and Harry was the only one who understood the pain he felt every single day of his existence.

The pain would come from the bullies who were currently chasing them.

The bullies were catching up to them, they would never make it to the orphanage in time. Regulus closed his eyes. Despair filled his heart as he felt himself slow down from exhaustion. He waited for them to catch up to him and start to beat him black and blue.

Maybe it won’t be that bad if they focused on him… that could give Harry enough time to get to the orphanage, he could get help.

_But who would help you? They HATE you. They think you're worthless. You are worthless aren’t you? If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be in an orphanage in the first place! You’d have a family. A mum, a dad, a granddad, a grandma and probably a few siblings and cousin-_

‘-Quick! Let’s hide there!’ Harry said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

He’s grip around Regulus’s wrist was as hard as rocks. Regulus was pulled into a dingy looking pub called ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. 

They were both panting from running for so long. ‘You alright?’ Harry asked.

‘Y-ya, I’m fine.’ Regulus breathed out a sigh in relief. ‘For a second there, I thought they would actually get us you know what I mean?’

Harry gave a small noise of agreement. ‘I know what you mean.’ He gave a small shiver. 

He’s probably thinking about what happened the last time we got caught. Regulus looked at Harry’s left arm. It was black from the beating he received from the bullies.

Regulus looked around. The place looked like a pub, it was dingy, dark and a little grimy. 

‘Oi! You kids! Over here!’ said a man behind the counter. The two young boys looked at each other and slowly but cautiously started to make their way to the man. 

‘Muggleborns right? Off to Hogwarts? Came for your school supplies right boys? No worries, follow me and I’ll show yer kids how to get into Diagon Alley.’ He said. He started to mumble under his breath. ‘Kids seem to be growing smaller every year.’ He cleared his voice. ‘Oh, name’s Tom.’

Regulus opened his mouth to tell Tom that _No, we are not muggleborns, we don’t even know what a muggleborn is! What is Pigfarts? Sounds like a disease. School supplies? No thank you, we don’t have enough money to buy supplies. Though we may have a bit of money to buy a few pencils and erasers and what the hell is Diagon Alley?_

But before He could say anything, Harry shut him up. He whispered to Regulus’s. ‘Come on Reggie, let’s see where this goes. Besides, I need a few supplies for school.’

‘Do you have the money?’ Regulus asked. Harry gave him a large grin and patted his jacket pocket.

* * *

‘This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.’ Said Regulus as he held up his parchment.

‘I know right?’ Harry said. He looked at his own parchment in his hand. ‘Mr. Griphook. Sir? Does this parchment show any siblings or cousins I have or my ancestors had?’ He felt dizzy and a bit numb. It was a lot to take in.

Turns out, he wasn’t poor. Far from poor, he was part of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and could potentially be heir to the Noble House of Fleamont. Most Ancient and Noble house of Pervell. Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin.

On top of that, he’s been spelling his name wrong since the beginning of time! It was actually Harri and not Harry.

In short: It was a lot to take in.

‘No.’ Said the Goblin. ‘It does not show any siblings or cousins you or your ancestor may have. It only shows your direct ancestors.’

‘I can’t believe we are related.’ Regulus mumbled. He didn’t sound sad, just surprised. ‘Could we take on the heirships now or do we have to wait until a certain age?’

The goblin had an expressionless mask on him. ‘You are allowed to take on the heirship, but.’ The goblin gave a dramatic pause before he resumed. ‘You must be at least seventeen years old before you could take on the Lordship.’

‘We’ll take up the heirships then.’ Harri piped up, he started to think. ‘Would we get any benefits after taking up the heirship?’

The goblin looked at him. ‘Yes, you would be able to take money from your vaults, though, in a limited amount. As well as other objects from the vaults, such as books.’

‘Ok, we’ll take the heirships now if that wouldn’t be any problem with you.’ Regulus said.

The goblins gave them a sneer. ‘Follow me.’ They followed the goblin into a small, grey room with a large ceiling. There was absolutely nothing in the room except for the center of the room, there was a table with a small black box on it.

Griphook started to speak. ‘To claim your heirships, you must place a drop of blood on the box and wait ten seconds. By that time your heirship rings will appear magically inside the box. At least, the Houses that accept you as an heir will. For example, it is very much possible that you may be heir to three houses, yet, only one ring appears. This is because the other Houses family magick did not accept you and thus. You will have no right to any of the properties of the House. It is also possible to lose the rings if you go against the family magick or do something to disgrace the family. If you do so, you will no longer have any rights to the properties.’

Harri and Regulus took some time to process the information. The day was so weird, just when they thought it couldn’t get anymore weirder, it did. Both of them desperately wished this wasn’t a dream. They both wished that they wouldn’t wake up.

Regulus was the first one to wake from his stupor. ‘I’ll go first.’ He volunteered.

Griphook handed him a needle to prick his finger with.

* * *

Even though Regulus was the heir to at least twenty different Houses, he was only accepted by six. After he was done retrieving his rings from the box, it was Harri’s turn.

Currently, Harri was waiting ten seconds before he could open the box. When the ten seconds were over, Harry opened the box to find five rings out of the six he could have gotten. The only ring that was missing was the Gryffindor ring.

Harri scoped up the rest of the rings and started to study them all. He expected them to be rusty or at least have a bit of grime on them. but, the rings shone like gleaming gemstones and precious metals.

There was one ring in the pile that caught his attention. It was a golden ring with a black stone on it and the stone had a triangular mark with a circle inside it. Divided in half by a line. He felt a pull towards the ring, as if it wanted him to wear it.

It wasn’t the design that caught his attention.

It was the fact that the ring felt **_warm_** in his hand, unlike the other rings.

‘Um… excuse me Mr. Griphook. This ring feels warm, unlike the other rings… Is there something wrong with it?’ Harri said with uncertainty in his voice.

The Goblin looked surprised for a minute, his eyes widened by a fraction for a second but he narrowed his eyes. ‘No, it’s not supposed to feel warm.’ The goblin quickly walked out of the room, he motioned the boys to follow him.

* * *

‘This day is so weird! I don’t think I would question you if you told me I’m famous or something!’ Harri exclaimed softly, he was wide awake and couldn’t sleep. Regulus was as excited as Harri yes but he wanted to sleep and Harri’s constant chatter was not helping. But even though he was so tired, he’s eyes were open.

‘I know.’ Regulus began softly. ‘We found a secret passage to a magical world. Turns out our parents were part of this magical world and left us a lot of money. We claimed heirships, you got a freaking soul removed from a lightning bolt shaped scar on your temple. One which neither of us noticed before. And one of the rings you have and we got two wands from our family vaults that are perfect fits of us, or whatever that means and then got a list of properties we got from our parents.’

Harri hummed in agreement. Today really was something to think about. Harri started to wonder, what would have happened had he never pulled them into that old looking pub? Would they ever learn that they were rich? Would they have ever learnt of this beautiful, magical world?

Probably no.

Regulus absentmindedly played with a leather cord on his neck, it was given to children so they could tie their heirship rings around their neck because they may lose their rings in an accident.

When someone adds an heirship ring to the cord, the heirship ring magically turns into a bead. Neither was sure why but Harri thought it looked more… What was that word adults say? Stylish. Yes, it looked more stylish compared to placing bulky looking rings on the cord.

Harri had five beads on his necklace while Regulus had six. Each bead was engraved with the family motto of each House and their symbol.

‘Hey Reggie?’ Harri whispered into the darkness. ‘Remember after they removed those... soul-parts they gave us a list of properties our parents had handed down to us? Do you have the list?’

‘Ya I have it, I kept it in the cupboard, why?’

‘Well, I was wondering if we could go to check out a few, you know, just to check. Tomorrow is a saturday so Madam Allen would let us stay out a little while longer.’

Regulus thought of the idea for a minute. ‘I want to go as well but we’re eight! No sane adult would let on a bus or something without an adult.’

‘But Reggie!’ Harri whined. ‘During our time at the bank, I found a few pamphlets on Wizarding transportation that you only have to be eleven to use the transportation without an adult helping you! There’s this thing called the Knight Bus that we could totally use if we could pretend to be eleven! Tom thought we were eleven, didn’t he?’

Regulus closed his eyes in frustration. His eyes felt heavy and he felt a sudden urge to sleep ‘Ok fine, we’ll do it in the morning, after breakfast.’

'Hey Reggie?'

'Ya?'

'What if this entire thing was a dream?'

'Well then. It would be the most beautiful dream I've ever had and would remember it for as long as I live. Now go to sleep.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?  
> If your interested in co-writing then please comment (you could also comment to tell if you liked the story or not so far).  
> About the names, yes if you noticed their names are different than in the last chapter and I will explain it in the later chapters (though, a basic run-down version of it is that Petunia Anglicized their names).  
> Give me love by giving a big red Kudos if you could!  
> Until next time! Bye!


	3. What Creature is Kreacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Guess whose back!!!  
> Yep, took a while but now I'm back with another fantastic chapter!  
> Enjoy!!

_‘Here we are… Vault 94… The Potter vault.’ Griphook grumbled. He did not look pleased._

_But Hari didn’t care, not really, although it would have been nice if Griphook showed him a bit of respect. Hari tried to be polite but that seemed to make the goblin even angrier. Hari chalked it up to it being a goblin thing._

_Compared to Vault 94, his trust vault looked like a drop of next to the never-ending sea. Imagine a kilometer-long river of gold flowing through amber-brown grass surrounded by silver trees bearing ruby red fruits._

_That was how much wealth his trust vault contained._

_Now square that amount by at least one hundred thousand. That was how much the Vault 94 contained._

_But that’s not all, the vault contained a vast number of books, so many that if one was to stack all the books on top of each other, you would definitely be able to create a tower that would have reached the Moon and back._

_Hari steadied his nerves and took a step inside. Everything looked so tall and big for the eight-year-old. It made his legs feel wobbly. The floor was checkered with alternating Diamond and Sapphires shaped into tiles, The walls also looked as if it was made of sapphires. Reggie went to look around the ally to buy something interesting. So he had enough time to look around in the vault._

_After hiking for what felt like eternity, Hari came across what looked like an antique bookshelf, but instead of books, it contained hundreds upon hundreds of wands._

_On the lowest rack were two wands. Just below each wand was a small name plate made out of gold. ‘James Fleamont Potter 1970-1981’ and ‘Lily Marie Potter nee Evans 1970-1981.’ Below that, it was written what the wand was made of._

_‘This must be where they keep their wands after they die.’ Hari wondered out loud._

_He looked up to the higher racks and was confused when he noticed many wands had the same ending year etched onto the plates- 1942. Hari didn’t think too much into it._

_That’s when he noticed it._

_The wand was made of two woods, one was as dark as dark chocolate while the other took on a more copper ting. They sharply contrasted each other at the base but slowly swirled into one by the time it reached the wand tip. At the base, the woods were seperated into two by a teardrop-shaped blue-green diamond._

_His arm slowly reached out to it. When he touched it… When he grabbed it. There was a flash of blue light, Hari was hit by an insatiable amount of warmth. He was smiling like a madman. The feeling was indescribable. It felt so...pure, so...right, as if the wand was made for just him and him alone._

_He let out a small giggle and looked at the plate below the wand._

_What is it made of? He wondered._

_‘15 ⅔ inches, Fir and Elder wood with the core of a basilisk fang filled with venom. gem(s) added: blue-green diamond, for balance.’_

_‘Who does this belong to?’ Hari thought. He looked up to where the person’s name was written._

_‘Hari Potter - 1931-1942.’_

* * *

‘Hey Hari? WAKE UP!’ Regulus shouted into his ear. ‘We’ve reached our stop.’ He grinned. His grin widened when Hari jolted up quicker than a squirrel on hot lava.

‘Ok! Ok! I’m up! Chill would you?’ Hari grumbled. They thanked Stan and hopped off the Knight’s bus. Hari looked around, the place had a posh upper-class aura. ‘So, this is Godric’s Hallows huh? I gotta admit, I wasn’t really expecting this but maybe I should have expected this.’

‘Because your parents were filthy rich?’ Regulus said, raising an eyebrow.

Hari nodded and hummed. ‘Ya, that.’

‘Hey Hari? What was the place's name again?’

Hari rolled his eyes. ‘Again? I think this is the 20th time I had to remind you.’

‘I know but could you repeat it once more? I keep forgetting for some reason.’ Regulus grumbled out. 

Hari hid a smirk, Regulus always looked like a grumpy kitten when he did that, he found it hilarious. ‘The address is ¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hallows.’

Regulus slapped his forehead. ‘I’ll try to remember it this time.’ He started to mutter the address under his breath, like a mantra. ‘The address is ¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hallows, The address is ¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hallows,The address is ¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hallows, The address is ¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hallows… Hey what’s the address again? I forgot.’ Regulus said, looking embarrassed.

Hari groaned again.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared them for the sight they were about to see.

The once beautiful double french doors were blown off its hinges and was rotting on the front porch. Large spidery cracks reached out it’s ghostly arms and cocooned the house. White paint was peeling off like banana peels, the top floor windows were shattered. Hari was sure that the overgrown, yellowish-brown grass was littered with pieces of broken glass from the broken windows.

All of this contrasted with the shiny golden statue on top of a marble pillar, in front of the house. It was a man and a woman, huddled together and looking at a little bundle in the woman’s arms. 

Hari looked at the man and the woman closely. Something stirred in his memories. He wasn’t sure how but he knew that he knew the man and the woman from somewhere.

‘Whoa.’ Hari breathed out.

Regulus nodded his head.

‘Cool statue.’

‘What the hell happened to that house?’

They both looked at each other, Regulus frowned. ‘What house? All I could see is this golden statue on top of a marble pillar.’

Hari looked at Regulus as if he grew a second head. ‘You must be joking! Can’t you see the abandoned house behind the pillar? Do you need glasses?’

Regulus shook his head. ‘No, I don’t see anything except for tall grass.’

Hari’s eyes widened. How could this be? The house is right in front of them! He could see it as clear as day!

Regulus had a thoughtful look on his face. ‘Maybe it’s a wizard thing you know? Since this is technically your house, maybe that’s why you’re the only one who could see it. I don’t know, could witches and wizards actually do that?’

Hari fell silent. The house also looked familiar, when he looked at it, he felt like he was remembering something. ‘I’m going to explore the house for a few minutes.’

Regulus’s attention was towards the statue, nevertheless he nodded his head. ‘Ok then, but be careful. You said it’s abandoned so there might be some sort of wizarding pest living inside the house that could eat you. I’ll be here looking at the statue to see if I could get any clues on why you’re the only one who could see this abandoned house.’

* * *

The smell of rotting wood made Harry gag. The living room was a mess, it looked as if people fought in it or something. Dust semi blocked the rays of sunlight entering the room. There were small trinkets lying on the floor such as a broken glass vase and broken toys. The couch was ripped to shreds and the stuffing was coming out like a waterfall.

Hari made his way upstairs and found himself in what he thought used to be a nursery, or at least, what was left of it. There was a very large broken wooden crib in the middle of the room.

‘Large enough for two babies, probably.’ His mind supplied. The nursery almost looked like the living room: It had

Broken bits and bobs laying around on top of broken, rotting wooden shelves and drawers and the bright blue paint was peeling off in layers. Everything was layered in dust.

It was a sorry sight.

Something caught his eye. It looked like a small jewelry box. Inside was a bundle of papers… Of _letters_ except for the top paper. It was just a square piece of paper with the house’s address on it.

Hari started to think. It wouldn’t kill anyone if he read a few of the letters. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?  
> What will happen next?  
> Don't worry, pre-hogwarts will last only a few more chapters max before we get onto the more juicer chapters.  
> I'm still looking for a co-creator so message me if you're interested.  
> Also, please, please, PLEASE comment if you could, it literally takes 5 seconds and it brightens up my day!.  
> Until next time!  
> Bye!


	4. Sirius-ly. What Creature is Kreacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I'm still looking for a co writer so PLEASE if your interested, comment down below.
> 
> Anyways, without further adieu.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

‘Honestly Reggie! Couldn’t you have waited for a couple more minutes?’ Hari said, grumbling as he stepped out of the house. ‘I was in the middle of something important! No need to yell so loud that the locals would be able to hear!’

Regulus rolled his eyes. ‘Sorry, I found something interesting witten on the pillar.’

Hari blinked a couple of times. ‘I also found something that could be of use.’

‘Okay then, tell me what it is.’

‘No, you tell me first.’

‘You first, I insist.’

‘No you say.’

‘I insisted first, you say.’

‘Well, I insisted second, so you say!’

‘That doesn’t even make any sense! You say first!’ Regulus exclaimed while pinching his nose.

‘You say first, I’ll say second. It will take me sometime to explain this.’

Regulus let out a huff. ‘Fine, come here, there’s something written on the pillar.’

**_During the Wizarding War, the last of the Potters went into hiding to protect their only child. On October 31st 1981, You-know-who was defeated by one-year-old Chandra Potter and was henceforth referred to as the boy-who-lived, however, the pyretic victory cost James & Lily Potter their lives._ **

_**This memorial is placed directly in front of the house You-Know-Who was defeated in and where James and Lily lost their lives. Unfortunately, the house could not be seen as it is under the fidelius charm and therefore could not be seen by witches and wizards.** _

**_(However, this memorial has been charmed so only muggles would not be able to see it.)_ **

‘Do you think it is written about you? And they wrote your name wrong?’ Regulus asked after Hari stopped reading.

Hari shook his head. ‘No, they aren’t.’

‘How do you know?’ Regulus asked, his eyes widening. ‘Are you starting to remember your past life? But if you did.’ Regulus paused and looked at his fingers. ‘You should have been… only a year old! There’s no way you remember something like that!’

Hari sighed. ‘Don’t be an idiot, I still don’t remember my past life and even if I did, there is no way I remember all that. I was a baby for crying out loud!’ Harri shoved the small box into Regulus’s hands. ‘This box has letters inside it, It’s from people my parents used to know. I haven’t gotten far but I read a sentence somewhere that said that me and Chandra were twins.’

Regulus opened the box. The first thing he found was a piece of paper with the house’s address written on it. ‘¼ Hemingway Lane, Godric’s Hollow?’

‘Ya, that’s the address.’ Hari said, nodding his head

‘Why didn’t you say so earlier! It’s really easy to remember!’ Regulus said.

‘Are you serious?’ Hari said. ‘I did tell you that! 22 times! You never remembered after a few seconds but now you do?’

‘I don’t know! This is a mystery. Your entire past is a huge mystery! I want to go and check out some other properties nearby, maybe someone will be there and would be happy to see us and tell us the orphanage was a mistake and- whoa what is that!’ Regulus said pointing at the house.

‘That’s the house I was talking abou- wait, you can see it too!’ Hari said with excitement coloring his voice.

‘Where the HELL did the house come from?’

‘What are you talking about? It was always there.’ Hari said, talking the box from Regulus’s hands and placing it in his satchel which he brought with him. ‘Listen, there’s a graveyard a little bit from here. I want to go there, I’m sure my parents are buried there and I wanna see them before we go somewhere else. We could talk while we go there.’

* * *

‘Okay, so let me get this straight. You say that you had a brother right? A twin who is somewhere in this world but you don’t know where. Your parents made some prat named Peter Pettigrew or whatever as your secretkeeper, you have some uncle who is dirt poor and is also a werewolf, there is a ‘Sirius Black’ your parents knew who could potentially be related to me and your parents had a cat named crookshanks.’ 

Hari nodded his head. ‘Ya, That’s it.’ They had been walking for only a few minutes but it felt like eternity, ‘I still can’t believe it.’ he said biting his lips, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Regulus nodded. ‘Ya you know? Who thought werewolves existed. But then again, if witches and wizards exist, it’s not hard to believe werewolves exist, I’m pretty sure that means vampires, mermaids and unicorns exist too!’

‘What? No! I was talking about how my parents had a cat! His name was Crookshanks!’ Hari said excitedly.

‘Out of all the things in the box that’s what caught your attention? Priorities Hari!’ Regulus said with an exasperated look on his face.

When they reached the graveyard, they searched and searched the rows of tombs for Hari’s parents final resting place. They were about to give up when they finally found it.

It was a solid slab of white marble with golden fringes made for the both of them. Regulus could go on for hours and hours on how beautiful it looked. However, that was not what caught Hari’s attention.

‘KITTY!’ He yelled as he picked up the mangy and malnourished lion off of his parents grave. ‘What are you doing on top of my parents joint tomb? Hey Reggi? Doesn’t she look adorable?’

‘Um Hari? I think it’s a he.’ Regulus said, pointing at the place in between the cat’s legs.

‘Isn’t he adorable? What are you doing on top of my parents joint tomb? It must have been very uncomfortable for you and- OH WOW! Reggie! I think this is Crookshanks!’

‘What? NO!’

‘Yes! It was written in one of the letters that he had a white circle birthmark on his front left paw! LOOK!’ True to his word, it was there. ‘Let’s take him with us!’ Hari said excitedly.

‘What? NO!’ Regulus said. ‘Look at it! It looks like it was run over by a bus and then ran into a wall! It’s dirty! What breed is it anyways?’

Hari shrugged his shoulders. ‘I dunno, the letters said he’s part Kneazel. Whatever that is.’

Regulus sighed. ‘Hari, we can’t take him with us. The matron won’t allow us to bring animals to the orphanage.’

‘But!’ Hari gave him his legendary puppy dog eyes, but it was no use. Regulus would not move an inch, at last, Hari sighed. ‘Fine, could you please give me some time to say goodbye to crookshanks and also to talk to my parents? Alone? Please?’

Regulus sighed and nodded his head, Then he left.

Hari looked at his parents grave as he stroked Crookshanks. There were thousands of thoughts running through his head. About Crookshanks, about his twin, about Regulus but most importantly, about his parents.

What would it have been like if they were alive? 

Would Hari have grown up with his brother?

Or would they have sent him away so they could spend more time with his brother?

Were they nice people?

In the letters that he read, they sounded like good people. Hari desperately wanted to believe that they would have loved him as much as his brother even though he didn’t do anything awe inspiring like killing the Dark Lord. He wanted to believe that they would have had a perfect life together. If the terrorist wasn’t after them, would they have had the perfect life?

Maybe.

He wanted them to be alive but at the same time he was relieved that they were dead. It was because they were dead that he came to the orphanage and met Regulus.

Hari felt sharp pangs of guilt pierce him. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, he shouldn’t be thankful that his parents were dead. They were dead and because they were dead, he was left at the orphanage. He was treated like a freak there.

But even though he was treated badly. He felt at home, he felt loved, he felt wanted. Not by the orphanage but by Regulus, someone like him. Regulus became an older brother to Hari. Someone Hari could look up to when he needed help.

Hari looked at Crookshanks, it wasn’t fair for the cat was it? He was just like him in some ways but unlike Hari, he never found a home. He doesn’t have anyone to cuddle him during thunderstorms, doesn’t have someone to talk to, doesn’t have someone to lean on.

Crookshanks deserved a home.

‘Come on Crookshanks.’ Hari whispered as he opened his satchel. He placed Crookshanks inside the bag. ‘Please keep quiet. No one can know that you are here. I could get into a lot of trouble.’

After securing the bag and making sure Crookshanks was comfortable inside it. Hari bid his parents farwell and walked up the winding cobblestone path to meet Regulus who was standing right outside the iron gates.

‘Are you done Har?’ 

Harri nodded his head.

Regulus signed. ‘Don’t be like that. It was for the best, Ms. Adams would kick Crookshanks out the second she laid eyes on him, she hates cats and you know it. Besides, you would have gotten in a lot of trouble.’

‘Okay.’ Hari said as Regulus extended his arm to call the Knight Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO???
> 
> How was it?
> 
> Remember to comment or kudos if you liked the fic and bookmark if you don't want to search the entire galaxy to find this fic again!
> 
> Bye!


	5. Kreacher is a house elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Checks watch* A WHOLE MONTH!?!?!?!
> 
> I'm soooo sorry for not updating, my exams were going on (they still are).
> 
> Anyways, moving onto business. I'm back with another chapter and with a new friend! She's gonna help write it!
> 
> Me: Hello Ima_reader_not_a_writer would you like to give a little introduction of yourself?
> 
> Ima_reader_not_a_writer: Hi! I’m the co-writer/editor of sorts. I like reading, usually mystery and fantasy (if anyone has suggestions I will happily talk with you XD), I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> That's it from her so without any further adieu.
> 
> On with the show!!!

‘We’re here~!’ Hari sang.

‘FINALLY!’ Regulus exclaimed. ‘I was getting sick of that bus, maybe the reason why it’s so cheap is because it’s dangerous and the driver failed their driver’s test?’ He said as they walked up to the dark, gloomy house.

‘Seems like it, everything feels so cheap! When you convert gallons to pounds that is. I think it’s because of magic, which could do anything really!’

‘Or maybe it could be that the average income or something is rito-redu-ridiculously low.’ Regulus said with a thoughtful voice. ‘I mean, we haven’t even used the money from the vaults yet! We’re still using the money you brought with you to buy some pencils! You know what that means?’

‘We’re bajillionairs?’ Hari said with a thoughtful look on his face.

‘That and we have enough to buy as much ice cream and chocolate as we like!’

‘COOL!’ They stopped in front of the house. ‘Is this the place?’ Hari said, shrinking back. The house looked dusty and old and looked like it could break apart any second. Maybe it’s abandoned? No one lives here? Maybe they should turn back?

‘No~, this isn’t the house, the house is just down the road and we’re here to sell girl scout cookies!’

‘Ha ha very funny Reggie, come on, let’s go inside.’ Hari went to open the door.

‘Wait!’

‘You don’t want to go?’

‘No, It’s not that, but we can’t just walk in uninvited, maybe someone’s inside? We should knock first.’

Hari let out a huff but decided to humour him; this house looks old and run-down, what are the chances of someone living here?

After a few minutes of knocking no one came out to greet the two children. ‘Well that sucks.’ Hari said, ‘We should go ba-’

‘-Who dares to enter the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!’ Said the little man who opened the door. He was bald and wrinkly and had big ears, eyes and a long nose. ‘Who dar- Master Regulus? You are alive? Why are you so young! Kreacher does not know how but Kreacher is Happy! Mistresses will be Happy!’

Regulus felt his ears burn up. What was the little man talking about? ‘I’m sorry I have no idea what you are talking about?’

The little man gave a quizzical look. ‘Master does not remember? Does Master not remember the locket?’ He started to think, he slowly nodded his head. ‘Kreacher will take Master and Master’s friend to Mistress, Mistress will tell Master and Master’s friend everything’

‘Ok then.’ Regulus said stepping inside ‘Where is Kreacher?’

OOO

‘MISTRESS! MISTRESS! Look! LOOK! Kre-’

‘Quiet down Kreacher.’ Said the new voice, to Hari, it sounded like the voice was gently chiding Kreacher. ‘We do not yell in this house. Take a deep breath and calm yourself.’

Kreachure did just that. It left Hari wondering.  _ ‘Kreacher must be very loyal, is he like a butler or something? I mean, Reggie’s parent’s were pretty rich.’  _

‘Now, tell me what you were about to say.’

‘Today, Kreacher has a surprise! Master has returned! Master also has a friend!’

‘That cannot be.’ The voice said. ‘It has been years he has died, right in front of your eyes.’ The voice turned cold and accusery.

Hari could see the little man trembling a bit from where he was standing. ‘Kreacher knows, Kreacher knows, Kreacher knows Mistress is right. But Kreacher is telling the truth.’

Kreacher beckoned them to come inside the room, Regulus gave Hari a shrug and walked in first, Hari quickly followed.

Hari’s eyes widened. The figure in front of him looked young, around 20? 30? Hari wasn’t sure. She looked beautiful yes, grey eyes and pitch black hair, but she looked as pale as a ghost! But that wasn’t all that was frightening about her. She was… She was… She was a-

‘Are you a portrait?’ Regulus exclaimed before he had the chance to. ‘And you can talk? How? Wait, wait, don’t answer that, let me guess. Magic right?’

The Lady’s eyes widened when she saw Hari, but it widened even more when she saw Regulus. ‘Regulus? No, impossible. How?’

‘Er… yes, well you see.’ Regulus started to fish out his inheritance sheet from his pockets, by now it was a crumpled up ball of paper. Regulus Smoothed it out. Hari started to bring his paper out too when he saw Regulus doing that. ‘Well you see we went to the bank. Grintoks? Grinox? GRINGOTTS! Yes, we went to Gringotts where we learnt about our inheritances and um, also I’m supposed to be the heir or something? That was all yesterday and then we decided to check out some of the properties and so here we are!’

The lady had a confused look on her face. ‘Heir? No, that is impossible’ her eyes started to harden. ‘Both my children are either dead or in Azkaban and Narcissia’s son was tested but was declined.’

‘He’s telling the truth!’ Hari Squeaked, the Lady looked at him but her yes seemed to soften. She still looked scary though. Hari snatched the paper from Regulus’ hand and opened it and showed it to the lady’s face. ‘See? This Is Reggie, this is Reggie’s Dad, Regulus and that’s Reggies Mum Rose and those are her parents and those are his parent’s and those are his Dads parents and those are his Mums parents and tho-’

‘I think it’s best you stop Hari, pretty sure she knows now.’ Regulus said, interrupting Hari from going on and on until he reached the very last portions of the paper.

‘Mistress?’

‘It appears you have made a mistake Kreacher.’ The lady said. ‘This is not Regulus. Rather his son.’

* * *

‘Um.’ Said Regulus, speechless. ‘Could you please repeat that again?’

Walburga sighed. This was the fifth time she was explaining to the boys and they still did not understand. ‘Your father, meaning my son had a child before he died, Rose Rosier went missing a few weeks afterwards never to be seen again, three days after she went missing, your uncle Edmund Rosier was given the kiss. With that, it was assumed the Noble House of Rosier went extinct. However that is not the case as it seems.’

‘I’m guessing getting this ‘Kiss’ is worse than those girls give you when they are happy with you?’ Said Hari with a worried look on his face.

Walburga looked at the little child in front of her. ‘You do not know what the kiss is? Did your care-takers not teach you the basics of the wizarding world? Speaking of care-takers. Why are they not here with you?’

‘Um, see… That’s the thing. We grew up in this orphanage in the normal world and we kinda got to the bank by accident? Like, we were being chased and then we ran into the Leaky Cauldron and then the owner Pom-’

‘Tom.’ Corrected Regulus.

‘Ya.’ Hari said, nodding his head. ‘That sounds about right. Tom thought we were muggleborns or whatever that is and then showed us how to get into diagonally-’

‘Diagon Ally.’ Regulus sighed.

‘Same thing! And from there we went to the bank!’ Hari said while taking in large gulps of air.

‘I see.’ Walburga said. ‘I suppose that is when you two realized that you two were part of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?’

‘Ya.’ 

‘Basically.’

‘Hm...’ Her eyes turned cloudy and dark. ‘I do not understand one thing however. Why did Gopitick not tell Narcissia of your existence?’

‘Who’s Gobich?’ Harry asked with eyes filled with confusion. Regulus sighed at his pronunciation.

‘Gopitick is the Blacks and Potters account manager. Why? Did he not lead you to your vaults?’

The boys looked at each other, they started to feel uneasy. ‘No?’ Hari said. ‘Mr. Griphook took us to our vaults. Why? Is that a prob-’

‘-MEOW!’ Hari stilled while Regulus shot Hari with a disappointed/angry look.

‘Hari.’ He started. ‘Do you have something to share with the class?’

Hari’s satchel started to move. ‘Meow!’

‘Uh. No? Nothing at all!’ He said while desperately trying to stop the figure moving inside the leather bag, but it was too late to do anything: Crookshanks escaped from it.

Regulus looked at Hari in disbelief. ‘You told me you would get rid of that thing! You know you’ll get in trouble when we get back!’

‘But he was so sad!’

‘I honestly don’t care right now!’

‘Children.’ Sighed Walburga. ‘Could we please go back to the matter at hand? And why do you have a malnourished cat with you?’

Regulus groaned. ‘The malnourished cat was the Potter’s cat, before we came here we went to the Potter’s cottage and then we went to visit their graves and pay our respect. That’s when we found this mangy thing.’ He said, pointing at crookshanks. ‘It didn’t have a home so Hari decided to take him.’

‘Look how sad he is! We can’t leave him! He was my parents pet but now they’re dead so that must mean that I am the new owner! I won’t abandon my cat like this, just no!’

* * *

‘Wow Granny ‘Burga was so kind to keep Crookshanks with her! Even Though she’s just a portrait.’ Said Hari jogging towards the orphanage. 

‘Yes, it was very kind of her to keep the devil cat.’ Regulus said with a nod. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, it was almost 6 o’clock. He sighed in relief. They made it back before curfew.

‘Why do you hate him so much? What did he ever do to you?’

‘Did you not look into it’s eyes and find madness from beyond the human realm? Did you not find it’s soulless stare a bit weird?’

‘Oh now you’re just making that up!’ Hari said, laughing. ‘But seriously though, did you see how worried she looked when I said this Griphook guy took us to our vaults instead of Ghripithick or something?’

‘Ya what was that about?’ Regulus asked.

‘I dunno!’ Hari said. ‘But I do know that we should go back tomorrow because she promised to tell me about my grandparents and why there were so many wands in my family vault with 1942 as their ending year.’ 

Regulus’ stomach let out a low grumble, he started to walk faster. Hari started to jog to keep up with him. ‘Walk a bit faster Hari! I’m hungryI’

‘I’m jogging!’

‘Not good enough!’

* * *

‘BOY!’ The large man growled out. ‘Marge is coming! So you better be on your best behaviour! Absolutely no funny business!’

‘Yes Uncle Vernon.’ Grumbled Charles.

He looked out of the window. The sun was setting in the distance. A year had passed both at a snail's pace and as quick as lightning. Had it really been one year? It felt like an eternity really. Day in and day out with no one to talk to. Sleepless nights in the cupboard. Was the cupboard always that spacious? Detention was boring, no one was there. There seemed to be a Harry shaped hole in his life. And it wasn't going away anytime soon.

‘One day.’ Charles said to himself. ‘One day, when I get out of here, we will see each other again and everything will be alright.’ He smiled softly. ‘One day.’

‘BOY!’

‘Coming Uncle Vernon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Don't forget to kudos if you liked it and comment on which part was you favorite!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Bye!!


	6. Letters and Newspaper clippings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being almost *Looks at watch* two months late, but life got in the way for us.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter (extra long, just the way you like it... probably).  
> Anyways,  
> without further adieu,  
> On with the show!!

**_3-9-1988_ **

Lady Malfoy,

We have found that one Albus Dumbledore has been working with a traitor within the bank. We have identified and exiled the traitor.

We have placed a different member of the bank, *Hookfang, on the Potter Vaults. If you see another member when next dealing with the Potter affairs, let Ripclaw know.

Normally, we would not share the following information, but as the nearest relative to the Heir to House Potter, we feel this is necessary. 

The vault contains an invisibility cloak. After testing it, we found it has not been tampered with. It’s magical signature is very old. It must have been passed down for generations.

Surely, you are aware invisibility cloaks only last approximately ten years, so you understand how strange this is. Clearly, this is not a normal cloak.

The tale of the three brothers speaks of the stone, the wand and the cloak. 

As unusual and unlikely as it seems, there is a chance that his cloak could be Death’s Invisibility cloak which he gave as a gift to Ingnotus Pervell. Coincidentally, the Pervell heir ring has a stone which has the deathly Hallows insignia.

It is well known to the Wizarding and Goblin community that the Pervells had changed their name to ‘Potter’ in the beginning of the 15th century ce. 

However, this is all pure speculation on our part, however, it would be advisable to allow us gobins to do more research on the nature of the cloak.

As for Heir Chandra Potter, we do not know where he is, we had tried sending bank statements to him in the past, unfortunately he has mailwards around him so he could not be reached, everytime we try to send him letters, they are always forwarded to Albus Dumbledore.

May your gold flow,

Gringotts Bank, Diagon alley Branch

  
  


_ 7-9-1988 _

_ Dear diary,  _

_ How strange today was!  _

_ Today was the day we were able to bring the boys from the orphanage. The reason it took so long was because we had to do everything - and I do mean everything - the proper muggle way, lest Dumbledore find out about their existence and try to manipulate his way into their lives. _

_ At first, Draco did not wish to meet his new brothers - he despised the fact that ‘outsiders’ were going to live with us - after a few stern words from Lucius, Draco, because he was a dutiful son, decided to greet Regulus and Hari when they reached the Manor. When the boys arrived at the manor, Draco took one look at young Hari and had a bright smile on his face. _

_ Lucius and I were both pleasantly surprised when Draco told us that Hari Potter was his soulmate. It was quite uncommon for one to find their soulmate before they go to Hogwarts. However, Hari was quite upset with this new development, which is understandable, as he was raised in the muggle world, it would take some time for him to get used to his new environment. _

_ Regulus on the other hand chose to stay quiet and observe. A very quiet boy, just like his father. It was a pity he was dead and very unfortunate no one knows how he died exactly; but every Black knew he died: the Family Trapastry could never lie. _

_ After dinner, Hari looked extremely glum. When asked, he said it was because he left his cat at Grimmauld Place, and a few minutes after summoning Kreacher, Harri got his ‘cat’ back. Personally, I believe James Potter accidentally bought a small lion cub instead of a cat and because of his horrible eyesight he couldn’t tell the difference. It was amusing to witness the anamosity Regulus had with the cat, looking at it as if it would claw out his eyes any second. _

_ On an unrelated note, the goblins are working to restore the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. _

_ It has been a truly hectic day, I should get some sleep or else I may have dark circles tomorrow morning. _

_ Signing off. _

_ Narcissa Malfoy. _

  
  


_ 28-9-1988 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today I have heard the juiciest gossip that is sure to send Rita Seeker into a frenzy for days! _

_ Hari and Regulus wanted to visit Aunt Walburga’s portrait, Draco wanted to go with Hari - Draco has been ridiculously clingy with Hari, he should honestly give the poor boy some space - and neither Lucius nor I in good conscious could allow three minors to stay unattended, so we all went to Grimmauld Place. _

_ While the children were busy playing games in the backyard. Lucius and I made small talk with Aunt Walburga, it was then we discovered that Hogwarts in Aunt Walburga’s time was vastly different than Hogwarts in our time! _

_ For example, Hogwarts used to teach more than 30 classes but five got scrapped within a decade of Dumbledore becoming headmaster. He later on went to express how little funding Hogwarts had so other classes had to go. This statement is false as multiple families used to - and continue to - donate a large sum of money to keep Hogwarts running. Over the decades, more and more classes were scrapped due to ‘lack of funding’. _

_ One such class was Alchemy. I had no idea Alchemy was part of the elective classes, and that was because it was one of the first classes Dumbledore got rid of. When asked wh, he said it was far too dangerous and many students had gotten hurt over the years. Aunt Walburga then proceeded to call him a few… unsavory words. There used to be far less alchemy accidents compared to potion accidents and that was only a few cuts and bruises, yet, Dumbledore somehow managed to push his ideology onto the board of Governors. _

_ After hearing such news, Lucius immediately called Rita Seeker who - bless her soul - was not busy and had the entire afternoon free so she could lead an investigation into the matter. _

_ A follow up entry of what will transpire is sure to come. _

_ Signing off _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

29-9-1988

Has Hogwarts Gone to the Dogs?

My dear readers! Yesterday, I received an anonymous tip about the decrease in the standard of Hogwarts education. Yes, my dear readers! You heard that right!  _ Decrease! _

I myself was shocked to hear this. I couldn’t believe my ears! So as a proper journalist, I decided to do a further investigation into this outrageous claim! My dear readers, you will not believe what I’ve found: this individual was absolutely right!

While researching, I found that Hogwarts ranks only 113th world wide and ranks 12th in Europe! I found that the most recently Hogwarts ranked the top school in Europe was fifty years ago, when it was also ranked third worldwide.

After asking around for information, I noticed only a few teachers were mentioned - about a dozen. So I once hit the books (and scrolls) and did some research - but this time, on the numbers. And what I found was very concerning, my dear readers, and once you learn it, you’ll be very concerned as well. I found there were only thirteen teachers and, at any given moment, about eighteen adults in the school, to the few hundred students in the castle each year. 

If I were the headmistress of the school, I would hire more teachers - certified from the ICW - to lighten the load those teachers must bear each year. The deputy headmistress is also the transfiguration teacher, and the headmaster himself has several other jobs and responsibilities - why, the entire castle has one caretaker and a group of house elves! The caretaker, might I add, also restores the paintings. Maybe, my dear readers, if I can be persuaded to, I will write more on the caretaker, but that’s for another time.

How did it come to this? Why did it come to this? What happened to the Hogwarts we should have all known? I don’t know about you my dear readers, but if I had children going to Hogwarts I would immediately have them withdrawn from Hogwarts and enrolled with ICW certified tutors.

Sincerely concerned,

-Rita Skeeter

_ 2-10-1988 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today I heard the most shocking news! _

_ Allow me to begin from today afternoon.  _

_ The boys and I made our monthly trip to Grimmauld Place - Hari and Regulus are too obsessed with Aunt Walburga for their own sanity - and the six of us -yes, including the portrait- were idly chatting and were making small talk, a few minutes later, Lucius asked the boys how they managed to find Grimmauld Place in the first place, the boys started to talk about their adventurous day in Diagon alley and Gringotts and the day after during their trips on the Knight Bus. _

_ It was then Hari started to talk about a small box filled with letters. He went on and told us about Sirius Black, and that he was NOT the secret keeper and asked when they could meet him. Sirius was a close friend of James Potter, and Regulus would also like to meet the man because Sirius was his uncle. _

_ To say we were shocked was an understatement. Draco quickly filled them in on the fact that Sirius Black was in Azkaban due to murdering James and Lily Potter, Peter Petigrew and 12 other muggles. _

_ The next day, Lucius went to the Ministry: only to find there were no trial transcripts in Sirius Black’s file. This potentially meant that dear old Sirius never received a trial in the first place. As much as it pained us, family is important and what was more important was that the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black never received a trial which was a tragedy in it’s own right. It could also further diminish Dumbledore’s grasp and could chip away a few pieces of Dumbledore’s ‘Grandfather-ly’ persona and let the public view the madness underneath. It may give others a lot to think about. _

_ After all, if Sirius Black, one of Dumbledore’s favourite  _ _ pawns _ _ students never got a trial, who was to say that they could get a trial if the need were to ever arise? _

_ Persuading Fudge was simple, Lucius said it would paint him a hero as he uncovered some filthy plot laid by Dumbledore and Fudge’s predecessor. Uncovering it would increase Fudges status in the wizarding world. In other words: it was all too simple. Fudge was a simple minded individual and only thought of discrediting Dumbledore. He always had a low self-esteem and thought of himself as dirt compared to ‘the high and mighty Albus Dumbledore.’ He was always so afraid Dumbledore would try to run for Minister of Magic. _

_ More information on this matter is sure to come. _

_ Signing off _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

5-10-1988

SIRIUS BLACK WAS INNOCENT THE ENTIRE TIME!

Yes my dear readers! As shocking as it is, it seems to be true. After receiving a tip from an old friend, our dear minister himself did some investigation, and discovered that despite the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore was in a position to assist the Head of the House of Black, he did nothing!

After some questioning, the minister revealed that he thought the previous minister was also at fault - how else could a trial for the Head of The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black have been - to put it simply - canceled?

“After discovering the mistake,” Minister Fudge said, “we immediately went to remedy it.” The minister sent an owl to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, to see if he could inform her of the error and schedule a trial for the wronged Head of the House of Black.

Within a short time, it was evident that Lord Black was innocent.

His wand, after testing, showed that he not did not cast a blasting spell, and after questioning credible individuals, it was found that a blasting charm - even one with enough power to blow up a street - would not have left only a finger behind.

This does, of course, put not only the previous minister, but also Headmaster Dumbledore himself into question - and let’s not forget Peter Pettigrew, who was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, for his “heroic actions” to stop Lord Black.

We must also note that Bartemius Crouch Sr., was, at the time, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He must have had a part to play in Lord Black’s trial - or lack of, as the case seems to be.

Was he blinded by grief? We do remember that his own son, Bartemius Crouch Jr., was found guilty of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom, but even so, is that a good enough reason to have not done his job properly? Who knows how many innocent people remain in Azkaban, and who knows how many people have suffered from this oversight.

Of course, I cannot reveal what happened in the trial, but, my dear readers, I can tell you that there was a mountain of evidence proving Lord Black’s innocence.

As of this moment, an official statement is being written for Lord Black, with the sincerity of the entire Ministry of Magic behind it, as an apology for the injustice he suffered.

So, my dear readers, let it be known - Sirius Black is - and always was - an innocent man.

However, my dear readers, this still leaves us with a few questions - why did Headmaster Dumbledore not push for Sirius Black to have a trial? Did the previous minister cancel the trial himself? Where is Peter Pettigrew? How does Bartemius Crouch Sr. fit into all of this?

We, my dear readers, may never know, I’m afraid. 

-Signing off,

_ Rita Skeeter _

**_15-10-1988_ **

**_Dear Pandora,_ **

**_You may have read Sirius’s innocence from the Daily Prophet and you may be as equally shocked as I am for I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that Sirius was innocent all these years and yet he had to endure Azkaban, a place no innocent Mage should go too._ **

**_I am writing to you today in hopes of you being able to talk to Sirius, I believe Dumbledore may have used some sort of potion on Sirius or… something._ **

**_Lucius tried entering Sirius’s ward a few days ago yet was denied entry by Dumbledore's pawns who were stationed in front of Sirius’s chamber in St Mungos. Lucius had to leave as he was said to have been making ‘a lot of noise which was irritating the patients’._ **

**_Hari’s twin, Chandra has not been found yet as Dumbledore may have hidden him using a Fidelius Charm. It is such a shame Hari does not remember his life before the orphanage._ **

**_This is the main reason I am calling you today. You were a part of Dumbledore’s order were you not? There is a chance he may tell you where the boy is._ **

**_Why am I so obsessed with the boy you ask? Well after Hari and Regulus came to Malfoy Manor, we took them to St Mungo's for a full health checkup as well as getting them vaccinated. It was there we found out that Hari was malnourished and had many broken bones which lasted from the year 1981-1987. The poor boy even had glasses! He started wearing them since 1984 after he got hit over the head with a frying pan!_ **

**_Lucius suspects whichever hell hole Hari had escaped from, Chandra was there too! There is a decent chance he is still there, you know how my heart throbs whenever I hear such ghastly things being done to children? Especially to a child of high profile such as Chandra Potter._ **

**_Let me know if you have any information on the boy’s whereabouts, also, could you please schedule a meeting with me and Sirius if given the chance? It is vital we meet at the first opportunity._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Narcissa_ **

_ 22-10-1988 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Where do I begin! It seems as if we were wrong about Regulus’s death! _

_ Today we went back to Grimmauld Place - it seems many important revelations happen everytime we go there - and the boys decided to explore the countless rooms Grimmauld had to offer.  _

_ An hour or so had passed and Draco came running towards us and started to talk in a rapid fashion. It took a calming draught for him to stop. When asked he told us that Hari was acting odd and was in a hysterical fit in Regulus Blacks bedroom. _

_ Lucius and I quickly rushed to see what was happening. Indeed what Draco said was true: Hari and Regulus were wrestling and Hari was trying to stab him with a knife. Lucius and I quickly made a decision and stupefied the child. We called in Kreacher to tie up Hari. It was then Draco and Regulus told us what had happened: _

_ They were exploring Grimmauld Place when they found Regulu’s room, there were old trinkets Regulus had kept on the shelves and so the boys decided to investigate them. Hari found a golden locket and was instantly drawn to it like a moth to a flame. After wearing the locket, Hari became aggressive and irritative. In a flash Hari jumped onto Regulus and tried to murder him. Regulus told Draco to bring Lucius and I into the room as fast as he could and the rest is history. _

_ I looked at Hari, indeed the boy was wearing the cursed locket but none of us wanted to touch it in case we were affected by the cursed madness.  _

_ It was then Krecher told us what the locket was and Regulus’s sacrifice. Regulus II told us that the same curse was prevalent in the Pervell heir ring and Hari’s scar - There was no scar on his forehead, it was probably due to the fact that Hari received a few scar removing potions - and that the curse was lifted by the goblins at Gringotts. _

_ The Malfoy’s and the Blacks will forever be thankful to the Gobins for their help in our time of need. Turns out, it was not a curse but rather a… Horcrux. The Locket - which we found out to be Salazar Slytherin’s- remained intact. Because Hari was the heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, he was allowed to keep the Locket, however, currently Hari is receiving treatment from healers at St Mungos.  _

_ Lucius on the other hand, made an appointment with Rita and told her about Regulus’s tragic ending, however, Lucius did not tell her that it was a Horcrux, only a very dark object which was important in defeating the Dark Lord. _

_ Signing off _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

23-10-1988

REGULUS BLACK TRIED TO DEFEAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED?

Yes my dear readers! As shocking as it may seem, Regulus Black tried to defeat You-know-who roughly around eight or so years ago . How did he do it?

My sources say that Regulus tried to destroy a cursed dark object which was vital to keeping You-Know-Who alive; unfortunately, Regulus died in his attempt to destroy the object.

‘I knew my brother was a good person in the end.’ Said Sirius Black when I asked him about his brother.

May Regulus’s soul rest in peace in the afterlife, knowing that his story has been told and he will be remembered as one of the greatest heroes for centuries to come. He will be remembered in our hearts as a courageous man who stood up to the Devil himself.

Signing off with a heavy heart,

-Rita Seeker

16-11-1988

REGULUS BLACK TO RECEIVE ORDER OF MERLIN - FIRST CLASS! 

Yes my dear readers! After all that has transpired, how could he not receive an Order of Merlin?

After realizing all that Scion Regulus Black has been through and done, the Minister made the decision to award him with the Order of Merlin, First Class.

“To honor his sacrifice, and apologize for the misconstrued notion that he was a Death Eater.” Said Minister Fudge at the ceremony.

Despite it being a posthumous honor, we hope that Scion Regulus Black is happy we now know the truth, and honor his sacrifice.

Signing off,

-Rita Skeeter

For a full transcript of the award ceremony, turn to page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?   
> How was it?  
> Comment down below!  
> Or kudos, I'm not picky.  
> But seriously, comment if you can, I just loooove replying to comments and chatting with my readers.  
> Until next time!  
> Bye!!!


	7. Long time no see!!!

Hi everyone! Long time no see!

Ya, I know, it's just that life got in the way, I had exams and they just finished.

Literally just finished today.

Anyways, I'll probably delete this later but don't worry! A new chapter will be uploaded in a month.

So until then,

Bye!


	8. Too many papers and letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everbody!!!  
> Sorry I took so long  
> this might be my last post in a while because more exams will happen in the future.  
> yay... (note the sarcasm)
> 
> I kinda bummed out at the end and all so I kinda wrote a short summery of what they were supposed to be (you'll get to know when you see it).
> 
> So ya.  
> Enjoy the show!

17-3-1989

HOGWARTS - ON THE DECLINE!!!

My dear readers, I’m sure you know Hogwarts has always been renowned for being the best magical school in Britain, and one of the top magical schools worldwide, but lately, dear readers, I’ve found that, for the first time ever, Hogwarts no longer ranks in the top twenty magical schools worldwide, according to  this ranking list. [magical link, tap it with your wand and a little hologram of the source appears]

My dear readers, you will find I have done my research well. I was looking at the Worldwide Top Magical schools, when, much to my surprise, I realized, by the time I finished reading through the top twenty, I no longer saw Hogwarts on the list! I was immediately confused, but determined - I sought out the past twenty years of lists, and, sure enough, Hogwarts has been steadily decreasing! My suspicions raised, I went to the records of the ministry to look at the last 50 years of lists. My dear readers, you will not believe what I’ve found. In the last 35 years, Hogwarts has been steadily decreasing in rank on the list - from second place worldwide to, mortifyingly, 103th place.

As I’m sure you can agree with, my dear readers, I was mortified at the revelation. How far have we fallen? From proud Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, to quiet, unknowing followers, willing to do whatever we are told.

I decided to look at the percentage of graduates who went on to pursue higher education. Worldwide, Hogwarts has some of the lowest numbers of wixen with higher education - an embarrassing 18%. Standards have fallen far from what they used to be - dare I say, far from what is safe. Aurors, for example, used to take only the best of the best - straight O’s all across their test scores, but I’ve found that lately, the recruits have had E’s, or even more concerning, A’s! I was never more concerned for my safety than at that moment - these Aurors barely managed to pass their potions NEWTS! And these were the people trusted to protect us? For the sake of being discreet, I will not mention names, but be wary - you never know if the Auror tasked with an assignment near you got an E instead of an O because of their lack of knowledge, or because of their lack of aim.

With this knowledge weighing on me, I decided to find out why Hogwarts has been doing so badly. After all, the list of top schools showed Hogwarts in the top ten just forty years ago! And fifty years ago, it was ranked third worldwide! My dear readers, the information I found was  _ very _ concerning. In the last thirty-five years, Hogwarts has dropped no less than thirty classes - from Alchemy to Warding, more classes have been dropped in the last thirty-five years than have been kept! I don’t know about you, but I would have loved to know how to ward my houses against rain and snow - Merlin knows it gets cold from all that snow burying my house!

Yet another thing that interested my was the fact that I noticed one of the dropped classes was - brace yourselves, for this information shook my world to its core -  _ basic math and literature _ . I was very confused. Just how far has Hogwarts fallen, that we’ve stopped teaching our children necessary life skills? Morgana, hear me when I say, my job depends on the skills I learned in literature - and as you can guess, the class was only dropped about a decade ago! My dear readers, I’m sure those of you who use math on a semi-daily basis are just as mortified as I am - bakers, architects, Physical Engineers - the thought of being unable to do simple math is unbearable! 

My dear readers, I’m sure you can guess where this is going, so I’ll end this with: why do you think we are doing so poorly? Why do you think we’ve fallen so far? 

_ 5-4-1989 _

_ Dear diary, _

_ As you may have already known, most of the Board of Governors had been wanting a change in the Hogwarts Curriculum and by most i mean the ones who are not in Dumbledore’s pockets, however, due to Rita’s recent articles, more and more parents are demanding a change in board and are starting to demand to switch from the government board to the ICE (International Certification Examinations) board.  _

_ If their demands are not met then most parents have threatened to pull their children out of Hogwarts and homeschool them. This has put the ‘Great’ Albus Dumbledore in a fix. _

_ Will he try to keep the masses illiterate and cause tens of hundreds of parents to remove their children from hogwarts?  _

_ Or will he add more subjects in the student’s syllabus and let them realize how ‘Great’ dumbledore is with magic?  _

_ Many on the BoG have taken this opportunity to try to expand the number of OWL subjects and NEWT subjects students could take. There had been rumors that Orion Parkinson is trying to add a few University courses for students to take like the WOMBAT and MICE.  _

_ What is even more surprising is that the rumors also state that Amos Diggory is agreeing with Parkinson, though, plenty of people believe that he is doing it so his son Cedric would not have to go to France or America to pursue a higher education. _

_ There have been murmurs from many of the traditionalist faction of the Wizimgot of there being change in the air, plenty do not like it, not even the Liberalist even though they strive for change. Perhaps they do not like it because the changes that are being made are not made by dumbledore. _

_ I shall write back with more information. _

_ Until then, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

2-6-1989

HOGWARTS BOARD OF GOVERNORS TO CHANGE BOARD FROM BCE TO ICE!

Hogwarts Board of Governors made a bold move yesterday where they explained during a press conference that they would change the board from BCE (British Certificated Examinations) to ICE (International Certification of Examinations) in order to bring Hogwarts up to par with the rest of the world in the standards of education.

But what does that mean for the students my dear readers?

Well for starters, The syllabus would be more difficult, for example, the OWL years who will sit for the ICE will have more to memorise compared to those who took the BCE OWLs. This is because the ICE OWLs are the equivalent of BCE NEWTs! If that’s how difficult OWLs will be, imagine how difficult the NEWTs will be!

But it won’t be all work and no play! No! The ICE demands teachers to take their students to a field trip at least once a year, that means if a student has six subjects, they could go on six different field trips in a year! 

These field trips may vary in nature, for example, the students who take Defence may go to a dragon reserve, those who take astronomy may find themselves going to the  _ Royal Observatory _ in London, those who take potions may go on a field trip to St. Mungos, so on and so forth.

What do you think my dear readers? Do you believe that our students will benefit from the new Board?

21-9-1989

Reeta writes an article about the board of Governors adding more subjects to the Hogwarts Curriculum including muggle subjects such as biology and economics and others because these ‘muggle’ subjects help supplement the students learning and teaches them about how the muggle world and the wizarding world are connected and writes a glowing review for it, she also make an offhand snide comment about Dumbledore and how he had let the muggle studies subject be so outdated that any wizard or witch could have been caught by muggles causing a breach in the Status of Secrecy and caused a war between muggles and Mage kind causing precious Mage blood to be shed (not that she has anything against muggles, it’s just to make the article seem like-able to the pureblood supremacist)

18-10-1989

The Board of Governors allow squibs take become students of Hogwarts (but they must take muggle subjects only)

21-10-1989

Huge Scandal where Reeta finds out the Goblins were supposed to check on the wards of Hogwarts but they were not allowed to after Dumbledore becomes Headmaster is this related? Skeeter SEEKS the answer!! (get it Skeet? Seek? Ok I’ll stop now)

_ 11-11-1989 _

_ Dear diary, _

_ A few days ago Draco and Hari got into an argument about muggles again. They started shouting and screaming at the top of their voices, in fact, they were so loud that Lucius and I could hear them from the drawing room, two floors below them. _

_ At first, when we heard them starting to scream and shout, Lucius and I were startled and hence, feared the worst so we quickly made our way to the room they were in. When we entered, we were greeted by the sight of Hari and Draco throwing their stuffed animals at each other. Regulus was in the corner of the room with a drink in his hand and was watching the scene in front of him. _

_ After we managed to calm the boys down we asked them what had happened, that was when Regulus - Bless the boy’s poor soul Hecate - described what had happened. Apparently, Hari wanted to go to this muggle amusement park called ‘Disney World’ but Draco decided to tell him off about how Disney World was a ‘pathetic place where only stupid, idiotic muggles go’. That made Hari angry due to which they had been arguing non-stop for the past half an hour before Lucius and I arrived and calmed them down. _

_ Hari would later go on to talk nonstop about how Disney World was the most ‘Magical place in the universe’. He talked about it during lunch, dinner and even the next morning during breakfast and while doing maths! What was worst was that even Regulus joined the boy and started sprouting the muggle propaganda. Eventually Lucius and I grew tired of it and decided to show the boys how wrong they were. We went to Disney World in Paris and pretended to be muggles, even wore muggle clothes! They felt… odd on my skin but they were comfortable. The queues were ridiculously long. Hundreds of Muggles in singular lines trying to get tickets! The children and I were sitting on one of the many benches and were waiting for Lucius to come with the tickets. _

_ Imagine our surprise when Lucius came back and told us Disney World was not just for muggles but magicals too! There were secret rides for only magicals. Lucius bought us fast passes that could be used in both the muggle Disney World and the Magical Disney World. _

_ We went to the Magical Disney world through the secret entrance. The park was absolutely beautiful! Compared to the muggle Disney world, it was less crowded. There was broom racing, a picnic area and plenty of other rides the children would enjoy such as ‘It’s a small world’ and even a ferris wheel. The children did not want to ride the ferris wheel, they opted to ride the carousel with animated horses and pegasus. Lucius and I decided to ride the ferris wheel while the children had fun. _

_ The view from the ferris wheel was stunning. It was nice to have a bit of ‘us’ time. Draco was a handful and we rarely had moments of peace. After Regulus and Hari arrived I don’t remember the last time Lucius and I had sat down and talked… not that we don’t like the children but there has never been a moment of peace or quiet. The view was nice. _

_ For dinner we went to eat at ‘Minnies Fun House’ which was one of the dozens of restaurants on the premises. The only negative part was that it was a muggle restaurant. Draco and Lucius grumbled a bit before I gave them a sharp look. The decor was tasteful as was the food, the service was impeccable, I may not tell anyone else but the restaurant was just as good as any high-end magical dinner. Perhaps muggles are not as barbaric as we make them out to be. _

_ In all we had a ‘fun day’ - Draco’s words - and Lucius and I decided it may be… nice to do something like this again. Not because we liked the muggles or anything but we realised that we were horribly out of touch with the muggle world and it’s customs. We wouldn't want to accidentally expose wizarding kind and be the cause of a war now would it? _

__

_ Signing off, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

  
  


25-12-1989

Special Christmas edition! Even more special because Skeeter found out that the wards are in shambles! It hasn’t been updated since Dumbledore became Headmaster and her sources say that most of the wards former Headmaster Dippit added were removed? Who could do such a thing? On a totally unrelated note, only the headmaster could add and remove wards. Are the children safe with Dumbledore as the Headmaster? Dumbledore says he accidentally removed some wards and there wasn’t enough time to add the new updated wards. Rita says adding and removing wards is a tedious and long process but only takes a couple of hours at most, (quoted from some random warding Mistress/Master you could come up with). The wards could have easily been added during the summer break or even the Christmas break. So why weren’t they added? Also makes a small mention about how there was a ward added to stop muggle compliances from working, excluding cameras and radios

_ 4-3-1990 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Despite what I had imagined, today was quite an eventful day, today Hari came out as genderfluid. We were happy for them. It was then when Regulus stomped out of the room. Lucius and I were quite confused by his behaviour.  _

_ It was no wonder when Hari started to sob their heart out. When asked why Regulus acted that way, we received some very shocking answers. _

_ Apparently, in the muggle world it is illegal to be genderfluid or gay or bisexual of even asexual. I was horrified when I had learnt that one could go to jail for it.  _

_ It took us a while to get Hari to calm down, they only started to calm down when Draco hugged them while Lucius and I went to explain to Regulus society in the wizarding world. _

_ Will write later to say how it went, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

1-9-1990

Hogwarts opens ‘Hogwarts University’ for those students who want to pursue a get a mastery

31-10-1990

An entry in Dumbledore's diary about how everything is turning out to be not as he planned and his last hope is Chandra

3-11-1990

Narcissa writes to Mrs Parkinson about her day at the Lovegoods (she lucius and the boys went there to socialize/playdate), she, Lucius and Xeno were in the living room (the children were outside) when they heard a large BANG coming from Pandora’s potions lab, Pandora was found on the floor bleeding, Lucius and the others quickly brought her into St Mungos, the Healers said that it was because of Lucius quick thinking that Pandora will live to see another day, but will need a few months for the burns to disappear entirely

2-12-1990

Reeta writes an article for pro-were wolves as the werewolf legislations (courtesy of were-wolf activist such as Maria Jones and Sirius Black) get scraped Makes snide comments about Umbridge, the undersecretary for the Minister of Magic

5-1-1991

  
  


Diary entry by Narcissia when she, Lucius and the three boys go on a muggle cruise ship, Lucius and Narcissa are starting to warm up to the idea that the muggles may not be THAT bad, but they’re still bad.

25-3-1991

  
  


Narissia has had enough and writes a diary entry about Pandora who found out how there are many muggleborn children out there who are abused and killed because they were mages, writes about her conflicting ideas because they may be ‘mudbloods’ (sorry, muggleborns) but they are still children and do not deserve to live like that and magical blood is precious after all, what to do?

4-4-1991

Narissia writes another diary entry where Kreacher finds the Diary Horcrux in Malfoy Manor, the Horcrux is removed later that very day.

2-6-1991

Reeta writes about how the Ministry opens a new branch which deals with abused children and that an orphanage will be built for magical children. She also writes about how Hogwarts will get two mind healers who check the students for signs of abuse.

15-6-1991

Another one of Narissa’s diary entries where the Goblins received an anonymous tip that Helga Hufflepuffs cup was a Horrcrux, it turned out to be true and the Horcrux has been removed. The cup was given to Hari because the cup was found in Bellatrix's vault, because Bellatrix was a Black the cup became Black property and was given to Hari because she was a Black and also a descendant of one of the founders.

21-6-1991

Reeta writes about how the goblins have been finding extremely dark objects in the vaults which goes against the treaties, many family heads and others have been a such as Macer McNab and Ivan Crabbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> Remember to comment/kudos because they feed my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it?  
> Remember I'm looking for a co-creator so comment if your interested.  
> Don't forget to give Kudos or comment down below (they feed my undead soul) !  
> And remember to bookmark it unless you wanna search the entire world wide web for this fic!
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
